


Burnt

by RavenHowl



Series: One step at a time [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bakayuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cooking, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Taller!Yurio, Yuri doesn't know how to cook, YuriYuu, Yuuri is 29, eros!Yuuri, yuri is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: Yuri can't cook a meal without burning everything. Hopefully, his boyfriend is willing to teach him what he knows.





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,  
> Here is the fourth part of my series "One step at a time"  
> Thanks to @lillykins for this idea. I developed it a bit in "Pork Cutlet Bowl" but I really wanted a whole chapter about Yuri struggling with domestic chores. By the way, I imagine Yurio being the one who helps Yuuri get dress in the morning and Yuuri is the one who needs to teach him about cooking and sewing ...

A loud crash resounded in the whole apartment, followed quickly by an upset growl mixed with a sigh of disappointment, and a weird smell raised up in the atmosphere, polluting the living room along with a blurry smog around the kitchen, as the owner entered his home after a long day of hard work. A small smile crossed his lips, thinking about the only thing that could have caused all this mess, remembering all the previous scenarios that happened because his beloved wanted to share the chores equally, and removed his shoes and cloak before going further in, pushing his glasses back on the top of his nose. When he turned his head to the left, the ravenette saw his boyfriend struggling to take back what was left of the pancake he had been trying to make, the frypan on the floor after falling out of his red hands, and couldn't help but wonder how something as simple as this, could turn out to be such a complicated task for the blond.

The latter noticed him after standing up to put his ruined efforts in the trash can, head low with chagrin and features twisted with a discouraged expression, looking like a puppy which would have been kicked out after destroying the flowers in the garden. Yuri felt so ashamed of himself and he didn't really want to be seen by his lover in this state, trying his best to improve his cooking skills even though he had none. Without saying anything, not wanting to crush his pride any more than that, the Russian cleaned the floor with a wet cloth and placed the utensils in the dishwasher, closing it carefully, not angry enough as Yuuri expected him to be after failing like this. After all, the youngster was known for being a sore loser. No matter what it was about.

Or maybe, did he understand that nothing could be solved by yelling and cursing? Even more after what had happened last month, when the owner of the apartment had been bedridden and he had had to take care of him on his own, although the young adult had never done that before, feeling worried and helpless as his beloved laid there, unable to move and suffering quite a bit.

"Good afternoon Yurachka" the Japanese said, trapping the other's torso between his arms, hugging him tightly. "You've taken the day off?"

"H-hey Katsudon ... No. I came back earlier, that's all. Have you had a good day at work?"

"Exhausting. But my co-workers were kind and helped me out a lot! So, I can say it was nice" the man smiled gently to him, kissing the lips above him.

"That's good. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. However, you ..." Yuuri poked his chest with the tip of his index, grinning mockingly "You've been messing around in my kitchen, right? What did you want to do?"

The ravenette already knew the answer to that question, but he needed to hear it come out from his mouth and waited patiently until the skater decided to give up, unable to resist to that adorable expression on the eldest's face. A loud sigh escaped from his parted lips and he ruffled his disheveled locks, which had grown again, the boy not wanting to cut them.

"I saw that show on television about easy recipes that even noobs can do, and wanted to try to make pancakes, so I could do it again for breakfast tomorrow ... but as you saw, I can't even do something that simple ..."

"Do not say that at your first attempt! It won't help at all!" The pork cutlet lover explained in a soothing tone. "I can teach you a thing or two if you want? I'm sure that you'll be able to do a delicious meal with a bit of practice. You just have to be patient."

"But you already have so much to do. I don't want to bother you with this ... Plus, you'll only tire yourself more and maybe fell sick again ..."

Sealing their lips again to drown his random babbling, Yuuri ran his right hand through the silky golden hair, removing a brand from his forehead, placing some behind his ear, and fought with his tongue to win the nex battle engaging between their mouth, losing like always. The Russian cut short to their exchange when it began to get heated and smiled shyly to his boyfriend, as if he wanted to show him that he was okay with his terms, although he still thought that he needed to rest after such a day of work.

Walking excitedly to their bedroom to bathe and change into something a bit more comfortable, the ravenette came back only ten minutes later to find his beloved ready for his lessons, wearing a black apron, a light blush showing on his delicate face, and he rolled up his own sleeves to teach him properly, feeling honoured to be able to give a bit of his knowledge to someone like Yurio, the twenty years old male being stubborn and rude when it was about something he couldn't accomplish by himself. After all, he wasn't the type to admit his flaws and mistakes.

Hopefully, it seemed like this trait of his personality was no longer there.

For now ...

 

(°♡°)

 

First, they had to choose what they would make, to begin with. Since the youngster had taken out all the ingredients for pancakes, Yuuri went for it, remembering how it was done without any problems, and placed their utensils in front of them, exposed in line and in order to make it easier for the blond. Looking to the side, he noticed that the skater was examining the cooking tools carefully, concentrating a lot to give his best, and the Japanese chuckled silently at how serious he could actually be sometimes, before explaining what they would do for the next thirty minutes.

"Here, take the bowl to make the pastry. You need to break the eggs and then, add the sugar."

Without saying anything, Yuri followed his orders and hit the edge of the recipient, breaking the egg in half to let its containing fall into it. When the second one impacted with the object, it slipped from his fingers and cracked clumsily, resulting in a lot of shell pieces mixing with what was already in the bowl. If the Russian hadn't been beside his lover, he would have already thrown a fit of curses to whoever would listen to it, but he contained himself and searched for a spoon in hope to take back the not-wanted part of the eggs.

"Don't worry for that! It still happens to me too when I'm not careful enough. You just have to find how much strength you need to put in your move then, it will go smoothly." The other male intervened as if he had felt the anger building up in the youngster.

"How can you be so patient with something that infuriating? I would have already gone mad at this point ..."

"I am used to it. That's all."

He helped him to measure the right dose of sugar before pouring it above the egg yolk and showed him how to blend everything without spilling out too much of it. Even though he knew he needed to be gentle and calm, the blond battered the pastry at full force and a part of it ended up on him, dirtying the apron. Sighing in amusement, the eldest of the two stood up behind him, pressing his torso against his back, leaning his head just over his shoulder, one leg pushing a bit too much between his own, taking his wrist softly in his hand, and made him follow his every moves so he could learn the right pattern quickly. Dangerously, the retired skater was showing another side of his personality, that only those who had seen him on the ice could know about, and was completely conscious of what he was doing, making the other male shudder under his light touch.

"If you do this, I won't be able to ... improve my cooking skills" Yurio muttered silently, enduring the delicious contact with all his might.

"Sorry! I just like to hug you from behind. Well, do it like this and you won't spill any of it."

The Russian followed his order, mixing everything calmly, after what, they added the rest of their ingredients, the blond groaning as he saw where he had made a mistake previously. He didn't use the right flour. Or to be precise, he forgot to put the corn flour and that's why it didn't look right when he tried to flip one of it on the frypan. As they advanced on the recipe, the pork cutlet lover cheered for him, pointing his mistakes politely with a kind advice or comforting him patiently when he would be upset over his clumsiness, he who was able to land a jump perfectly without falling, couldn't even wait quietly for everything to be finished, and twenty-five minutes later, the preparation was finally ready to be wrapped up and placed in the fridge, until the last step tomorrow.

"You see? You can do it!" the owner of the apartment said while kissing his lover's cheek.

"You helped me ... of course I could do it! But on my own ..."

"You would have been able to do something too" He finished for him, crushing their lips together to engage a messy exchange with him. "I already told you that it takes time to learn how to cook and you have other things you are better at than me. Skating for example."

"And fashion?"

Yuuri looked at himself for a bit, eyebrow raised in false confusion, knowing all too well that he wasn't the fashionable type of person, and pouted in an adorable way, pulling his boyfriend's ears to punish him for that rude, but true, accusation. Then, a silent chuckle filled the silence of the room before exploding in a loud laugh, quickly followed by the blond, and they had to separate their body after a minute to catch their breath. It was these little moments of happiness that Yuuri liked the most, making up for all these difficult times they had to go through at the beginning of their relationship, and he wouldn't exchange them for anything in this world.

Never.

"Would you like to prepare dinner with me?" The eldest proposed as he started to put everything back in place, cleaning the dishes and utensils they used.

"You are signing a death wish, you know that? Do you wish me to burn everything again?"

"I'll be right beside you! Don't worry about these kinds of incidents"

And like the man said, he stayed the whole evening with his beloved to teach him how to use the rice cooker or how to chop the vegetables without cutting one of his fingers, like it had happened three days ago resulting in his hands covered with band-aids, and slowly but surely, they were able to make something good out of this. It was a basic meal but Yuri was proud that only the cheese omelet had burnt a bit because he was too occupied with petting Būta, and that even if the carrots didn't look like the ones his boyfriend sculpted for his bento, they didn't seem that bad.

Well, the blond tried to believe in his own words even though he had felt so insecure a while before.

Hopefully, as they were eating on the little table, watching the information to keep track of what was happening outside their cozy nest, the ravenette hummed happily after biting on the omelet, showing a thumbs up to his partner, and smiled widely as he swallowed down the whole plate. It still had weird after taste but it was way better than before and he loved to see Yurio's improvement. It seemed almost unrealistic to him that he was willing to listen patiently to his advice and a sense of superiority had overwhelmed him for a moment when they were in the kitchen.

"It was really good Yurachka, you did a great job!" He exclaimed in joy, patting the boy on the head to reward him.

"Stop treating me like a child! And thanks ... for your help."

"Tomorrow, we will do the pancakes and see if you can finish everything on your own"

"What?! You want me to flip them alone?"

"Why not? It's pretty easy. You don't have to do it like the professionals, you can just turn them with a fork or the palette knife." Yuuri explained, finishing his water at the end of his sentence.

"I'll try. But I can't promise anything..."

As if it was a sign that he believed in his capacity, the ravenette stood beside him and threw himself into his arms, knocking him to the ground, sealing their lips in a passionate and slippery kiss. Yuri took a lot of time to understand what was happening and when he did, the blond pressed his hands on the middle of the other's back and joined the powerful dance, closing his eyes. Climbing up to be above his abdomen, the Japanese stroke the front of his pants against the tight jeans of his beloved tangling their limbs, and peppered his skin with light kisses, sucking on his flesh at the base of his neck. The skater bit down his bottom lip to keep a moan from coming out and let his right hand wandered under his clothes, groping his butt cheek with his fingers, caressing the round form of his body. It was Yuuri's turn to purr in pleasure and a chill ran down his spine as the other male began to prepare him for what would follow, licking the side of his face like a cat would do to his master. Soon, they were both naked on the ground and tasted each other like they actually were the best meal you could have in this world.

And it really was. The ravenette couldn't deny the fact that even if his boyfriend was always burning what he cooked and wasn't the best in this category, he, himself, had a wonderful smell and felt delicious on his tongue, sending multiple sensations through his skin as he entered roughly his intimacy, forcing a loud moan out of his mouth.

However, as they released their passion and lust, the eldest falling on his cadet' chest because of the exhaustion, he thought about the pastry they had made during the afternoon and wondered if he would be able to try the pancakes a little, hoping that the blond wouldn't throw them in the trash right away because they didn't look like the ones he saw on TV.

"Maybe I should turn on my alarm to be able to see this ..." he said to himself as they went to the bathroom and changed into their pajamas to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work :)  
> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about it. It's always a pleasure to read your comments and it's the biggest privilege of an author.  
> Remember that English isn't my native language so, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
